Adventurer Heart
by Champion Lance
Summary: Todo vuelve a la normalidad en Arendelle luego del Deshielo. La reina pasa tiempo con su hermana y todo parece muy tranquilo, pero todo esto cambia cuando Kristoff nota cosas muy extrañas cerca de una arboleda. ¿Podrán afrontar el peligro y descubrir quién está detrás de todo eso?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL DESCUBRIMIENTO**

Habían pasado unos días desde el Deshielo, todos los habitantes de Arendelle estaban muy felices de tener a su reina de vuelta y con ello, a su asombrosa magia. Kristoff seguía haciendo su trabajo como Recolector de Hielo Oficial de Arendelle, aunque a veces se tomaba un descanso y paseaba por las montañas junto a su mejor amigo, Sven. Anna aprovechaba para hablar y hacer todo lo que no hizo en su niñez con Elsa, al menos cuando no tenía reuniones. Todo iba muy normal en el castillo, Olaf no paraba de hacer chistes y jugar con Sven cuando podía.

Kristoff se encontraba paseando junto a Sven por la noche, quería despejarse de recolectar y entregar tanto hielo. Por lo que hizo un pequeño campamento en una arboleda donde no había lobos. Se sentó y se puso a mirar la luna, tan bella como siempre y que justo ese día había adoptado un cálido color amarillento.

Se ponía a pensar en la hermosa chica que había encontrado: Anna, que por casualidad la encontró en una tienda buscando ropa de invierno. Se sentía muy afortunado por haberse topado con ella, él estaba seguro de que la amaba y que ella lo amaba a él.

Su paz fue interrumpida por algunos susurros que venían de muy cerca. Se escuchaban murmuros de hombres y mujeres. Kristoff se levantó, se escondió detrás de un árbol y los vio: estaban vestidos con capuchas y túnicas negras. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que salieron corriendo subiendo a la Montaña del Norte, dejando detrás de ellos una misteriosa neblina. Kristoff arqueó una ceja, algo confundido por todo lo que pasó y pensó que lo mejor sería informarle a la reina.

Pasó la noche durmiendo en esa misma arboleda, usando a Sven como almohada. Al despertar, escuchó unas voces dentro de su mente que decían en un murmuro: "Fuimos nosotros.". Le pareció más raro aún por lo que rápidamente se subió a Sven y fueron hacia el castillo.

—Rápido, Sven—dijo el rubio—, Necesitamos llegar cuanto antes.

El reno obedeció y aceleró el paso. Una media hora después, llegaron al castillo. Fue hacia Kai y le preguntó:

—¿Dónde están la reina y la princesa? Necesito hablar con ellas.—dijo seriamente el rubio.

—Están en los jardines, señor—respondió Kai—. Puede pasar.

Corriendo, Kristoff fue hacia los jardines, si bien el castillo le parecía un laberinto y a menudo se perdía en él, llegó. Abrió la puerta que llevaba al jardín y Anna, que se encontraba cerca, ya al verlo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó. El rubio se ruborizó, y Elsa, que se encontraba detrás de ellos, sonrió.

—¡Kristoff! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!—dijo Anna, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Yo también me alegro—dijo el recolector de hielo casi sin aire por el fuerte abrazo—. Les venía a hablar a ustedes... sobre algo que vi.

Se sentaron en unas sillas alrededor de una pequeña mesa que había en el jardín y Kristoff empezó a relatar lo sucedido:

—Estaba acampando, cuando de pronto... escucho unos susurros, eran de un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas y capuchas, luego se fueron corriendo hacia la Montaña del Norte, dejando una neblina detrás de ellos. Me quedé a dormir en el campamento, y sé que es raro, pero al despertarme escuché unas voces dentro de mi cabeza que dijeron... "Fuimos nosotros".

Elsa arqueó una ceja.

—Eso fue lo más raro que escuché esta semana—dijo la reina, mirando la mesa—. No es normal ver gente con capuchas y túnicas negras. Y mucho menos aquí, en una zona tan segura.

—Deberíamos ir a investigar—dijo Anna.

—Tal vez—dijo Elsa—, Pero deberíamos ir con cuidado. Iremos con dos soldados, por las dudas.

La charla fue interrumpida por Kai.

—Majestad, alguien quiere hablar con usted. Dijo que es urgente.—avisó Kai.

—Dile que pase—dijo la reina.

El hombre abrió la puerta e hizo una reverencia.

—Majestad—dijo—, Perdón por molestarla, pero... He visto algunas cosas cerca de la Montaña del Norte. Yo estaba trabajando en el bosque, habían personas reunidas, hablaban en susurros y luego se fueron corriendo hacia la montaña dejando una neblina. Luego escucho unas voces en mi cabeza...: "Fuimos nosotros."

Elsa abrió los ojos como platos.

—Exactamente... lo mismo—le susurró Kristoff en la oreja a la reina.

—Iremos a investigar en unas horas, no se preocupe—dijo la reina, tomando una posición seria.

—Muchas gracias, Majestad—dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia y retirándose.

—Debemos ir preparando las cosas para ir—dijo Elsa—. Rápido. Esto es serio.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**INVESTIGANDO**

Kristoff llevó una mochila con comida, refrescos, picos y una cuerda. Anna llevó un bolso con unas cuantas barras de chocolate, refrescos, y una capa ya que la Montaña del Norte siempre estaba congelada. Elsa llevó comida, agua y sándwiches en una mochila. Se reunieron a las ocho de la mañana en la salida del castillo, junto con dos soldados.

—Elsa, me pagarás esto—dijo Anna, adormecida—, Sabes que odio madrugar.

Elsa y Kristoff rieron.

—¡Y tú no te rías!—chilló Anna, señalando a su novio.

Fueron hacia los establos y Kristoff se subió a Sven, Anna a su caballo que llamó "Brownie" en el momento y Elsa a un caballo blanco, siguiendo el juego de Anna, lo llamo "Frosty". Empezaron a cabalgar con Kristoff a la cabeza, que las guiaba hacia la arboleda donde había encontrado a las personas.

Llegaron y Kristoff lo avisó.

—Por aquí los vi—advirtió Kristoff, bajando de Sven y prendiendo una antorcha.

Había una neblina negra en todo el lugar.

—¿Esta es la neblina de la que hablabas?—preguntó Elsa, tratando de ver algo.

—Exacto. Deben estar cerca—dijo el rubio.

Elsa, entre la neblina negra, vio a alguien que caminaba por la zona. Sin pensarlo dos veces le lanzó un rayo de hielo a la cabeza.

La persona cayó al piso, y parte de la neblina se deshizo. Elsa creó unas cuchillas de hielo que acorralaron al sospechoso en un árbol.

—¡Habla!—gritó Elsa, acercando sus cuchillas al cuello del sospechoso.

—Elsa, nunca va a hablar, le congelaste el cerebro—avisó su hermana.

La neblina cerca de la persona se dispersó y dejó al descubierto al sospechoso. Era un joven de unos veinte años. Un mechón de pelo de su cabeza se estaba tornando blanco.

—Estoy... ¿hablando?—dijo el joven—. ¿Están buscando a la gente encapuchada con túnicas negras? Como ven yo no soy uno de ellos—dijo arqueando una ceja.

Elsa deshizo sus cuchillas.

El joven era de pelo pelirrojo que le llegaba hasta un poco más que los hombros, sus ojos eran de un marrón casi rojo, llevaba una hombrera de cuero, chaleco negro, una remera naranja, pantalones azules, un cinturón con un hacha atada con una cadena y botas negras hasta las rodillas. Era muy alto, algo así como un metro noventa. Elsa tan solo lo vio y le pareció el hombre más lindo que había visto en su vida.

—Perdona, ¿estás bien? ¿te herí?—dijo preocupada Elsa, ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Estoy bien—dijo el pelirrojo, limpiando la tierra en su ropa—. No importa, es difícil ver con esta niebla...

—¿No deberías estar... inconsciente?—dijo Anna—. Mi hermana... te congeló.

—Uh... cierto—dijo mirando su mechón de pelo blanco. Elsa quería que se la tragara la tierra—. Esperen, poderes de hielo, rayos congeladores, eso lleva a que... ¡usted es la reina! mis disculpas, no me di cuenta, Majestad...—dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—No pasa nada, puedes llamarme simplemente Elsa, un gusto conocerte—dijo la rubia mientras se ruborizaba—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy David Lucarelli, el placer es mío—dijo haciendo otra reverencia—. ¿Estaban buscando a la gente encapuchada? Según dicen, tienen una guarida en la Montaña del Norte, dentro de una cueva. He escuchado que usan magia negra, realmente es raro, se supone que hacen la neblina con esa magia... Yo los estaba buscando, ya mucha gente se viene quejando de ellos...

—¿Nos podrías acompañar a la cueva?—preguntó Elsa.

—Claro, a eso iba. ¡Félix, ven!—llamó el pelirrojo. De los árboles bajó un águila, era completamente negra excepto su cabeza y las plumas de su cola, que eran de color blanco. Bajó y se posó en la hombrera de David.

Empezaron a escalar la Montaña del Norte, todo se hacía cada vez más frío a medida que subían. Raramente, a David no le molestaba para nada el frío, solo llevaba un chaleco y una remera. En cambio Anna ya empezaba a taparse con la capa y Kristoff estaba a medio congelarse. Finalmente, llegaron a la cima donde se encontraba el castillo de Elsa.

—Esto... ¿lo hiciste tú?—dijo David, subiendo las escaleras mirando impresionado el castillo—. ¡Es genial!

—Gracias—dijo la reina ruborizándose por milésima vez.

Subieron al segundo piso del castillo. Encontraron una nota que decía: "Fuimos nosotros".

—"Fuimos nosotros"...—dijo Kristoff mirando la nota una y otra vez—. Siempre la misma frase. Debe haber alguien detrás de esto.

De la nada apareció un ser que se formó de un montón de nieve, tenía forma humana y era bastante alto.

David agarró su hacha pero no iba a poder hacer nada con ella ya que era un montón de nieve acumulada.

—Nonono, aléjate—dijo Elsa creando una pared de hielo para alejar al monstruo, pero la traspasó sin problemas.

Los soldados que los acompañaban tiraron sus espadas hacia el monstruo, pero era completamente inútil. El monstruo las esquivaba sin problemas. Atacó haciendo una gran tormenta de nieve dentro del castillo. Luego, creó unas manos de nieve y atrapó a Kristoff y a Elsa en ellas. Los rubios trataban de liberarse, pero no podían.

—¡Elsa! ¡Kristoff! ¡No!—gritó Anna.

El monstruo estaba a punto de tirar a Kristoff y a Elsa por el vacío.

El pelirrojo, sin otra alternativa, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que derritió al monstruo. Elsa y Kristoff cayeron sin ninguna quemadura en el hielo del castillo.

Todos miraron impresionados a David. El pelirrojo solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ejem, sí, tengo poderes. Espero que no les moleste.—dijo el pelirrojo, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Molestarnos? ¡Eso es genial!—exclamó Elsa.

—Eso explica por qué no te congelaste...—dijo Anna, acariciando su mentón.

—Bueno...—dijo David, tomando la nota del piso que ya había revisado Kristoff—. "Fuimos nosotros". Esto no nos sirve de nada—dijo mientras incineraba la nota.

—Deben tener algún escondite...—dijo Kristoff, pensando.

Bajaron del castillo y buscaron cerca de la zona montañosa. No había nada. Nada de nada.

Algo más lejos, un arquero encapuchado apuntó hacia Elsa con un arco y disparó.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**EL ATAQUE**

David, al ver la flecha, empujó a Elsa hacia el piso, el pelirrojo se protegió la cara con sus manos instintivamente, esperó que la flecha se clavara en su cara o algo por el estilo, pero se clavó justo en su hombrera y Félix salió de ahí justo a tiempo.

—A eso se le llama suerte—dijo Kristoff, arqueando una ceja.

David abrió los ojos.

Los soldados fueron hacia el arquero y empezaron a atacarlo, tratando de tirarle flechas. Pero el arquero desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando una neblina y una nota que decía: "Fuimos nosotros".

—Otra nota—dijo Kristoff, tomándola.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Elsa a David.

David se sacó la flecha del hombro con algo de dificultad y en efecto no tenía sangre, por lo que sí estaba bien.

—Sí—dijo el pelirrojo, mirando el particular estilo de la flecha: era de acero y tenía un grabado en su punta que decía: SAES—. Miren, la flecha dice SAES... ¿No será una sigla o algo por el estilo?—preguntó.

Elsa tomó la flecha.

—Es cierto...—dijo acariciando su mentón con una mano y sosteniendo la flecha con la otra—. Hmmm...

Anna le sacó la flecha de la mano.

—SAES... Sociedad de Asesinos Escondidos Superiores.—aventuró.

Elsa rió.

—Tú en vez de reírte presta más atención a las flechas—dijo Anna señalando a su hermana.

Ahora, Kristoff le sacó la flecha de la mano a Anna.

—SAES... es cierto—dijo Kristoff, mirando la flecha.

—No, es mentira—bromeó Anna, dejando en claro que el comentario de Kristoff fue completamente innecesario.

—¿Pero y si es la abreviación de un nombre o algo? Ya que SAES no queda muy bien como sigla...

—Claro que queda bien.—dijo Anna, cruzándose de brazos.

—No tanto—dijo el rubio riéndose—. Así que, Elsa, ¿conoces alguna cosa... que empiece con "SAES"?

—No—dijo la reina.

—Elsa, eres la reina y no sabes absolutamente nada de tu pueblo—chilló Anna.

—Pasé encerrada por 13 años y soy reina hace una semana, no voy a saber mucho—dijo la reina con una leve risa.

David le sacó la flecha de la mano a Kristoff.

—Esperen... las remeras no son de pluma, son de acero...

—¿Las remeras?—dijo Elsa, confundida.

—La parte de atrás de las flechas se llaman remeras—dijo el pelirrojo señalando las remeras, Elsa se sintió como una retrasada mental—. Dice "MOUR".

—Saes... mour. Ese debe ser el nombre—dijo Kristoff.

—Saesmour... ¿has escuchado ese nombre, Elsa?—preguntó Anna a su hermana.

—No.

—Ya sabía que ibas a responder eso—dijo la pelirroja.

—¿Dónde encontraremos información de esa cosa?—preguntó la reina.

—¿En la biblioteca del castillo? Según he escuchado, los reyes encontraron la guarida de los trolls en un libro—dijo David.

Elsa se sonrojó.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?—preguntó.

—Todo el pueblo estuvo hablando de eso un día—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Será mejor que te tintes el pelo—dijo Anna—. Si no, todos van a reconocer quien te atacó—dijo riéndose.

El pelirrojo rió. Kristoff también, mientras Elsa se moría de verguenza.

—Bueno, ejem... vamos a la biblioteca—dijo Elsa tratando de cambiar de tema rápidamente.

Todos la miraron de una manera rara.

—¿Por qué me miran?—preguntó confundida la reina.

—¡Detrás de ti!—chilló David.

Elsa volteó y un gran monstruo de llamas se estaba formando.

—¡No!—chilló la reina, lanzando una rayo de hielo, pero la bestia lo derritió sin problemas.

El monstruo era una gigantesca figura de dragón, que estaba formado de llamas, cenizas y carbón. Tenía unas gigantescas garras de obsidiana y alas de fuego.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA BATALLA**

—¡Congélalo!—chilló Anna.

—¡Es difícil congelar fuego!—chilló Elsa, lanzando un montón de rayos de hielo más, pero que no afectaban en nada a la bestia.

El monstruo lanzó una llamarada. Elsa se corrió justo a tiempo, pero uno de sus mechones de pelo albinos quedó completamente negro. Por unos milímetros que no se quema la cabeza entera.

David se puso delante, creando un escudo de fuego, pero que el monstruo deshizo rápidamente. Atacó de nuevo tirando al piso al pelirrojo, mientras lanzaba una llamarada. David rápidamente se levantó, haciendo más escudos de fuego, pero era inútil. El monstruo les estaba ganando, y por mucho.

Elsa creó a Malvavisco, el monstruo de nieve se formó y empezó a intentar atacar a la bestia de fuego, pero rápidamente lo derritió.

—¡No!—gritó Elsa.

—¡Debemos llevarlo al agua!—dijo Kristoff.

—¡Pero atacará a los habitantes!—dijo Elsa, preocupada mientras esquivaba una llamarada.

—No se preocupen, yo lo llevo hacia el agua y ustedes les avisan a los habitantes que se escondan—dijo David, empezando a correr.

—¡Pero...!—dijo la reina, pero fue interrumpida por David.

—¡Estaré bien!

Empezó a correr. Mientras tanto, Anna se subía a Brownie, su caballo, Elsa a Frosty y Kristoff a Sven.

—¡Hey! ¡Tu, monstruo! ¿Quieres matarme?

El monstruo gruñó en respuesta y empezó a seguir al pelirrojo. Destrozaba todo a su paso. Tomó un árbol y lo tiró hacia David, éste a duras penas pudo esquivarlo. Luego, agarró dos árboles con cada mano y los tiró. Fue como una lluvia de árboles, pero pudo esquivarlos.

Mientras tanto, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff y los soldados les avisaban a todos que se escondieran en sus casas. Elsa vio como había lluvia de árboles a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—Lo llevamos a una muerte segura, Anna—dijo la reina, mirando el piso.

Anna no contestó. Seguía avisándole a cada uno lo que pasaba.

David se acercaba cada vez más al mar. El ni siquiera sabía nadar, y esperó que el monstruo de fuego tampoco. Otro árbol cayó, lo pudo esquivar solo por unos milímetros.

Llegó al puente que llevaba al castillo. Tomó aire y se tiró por el puente, Félix quedó arriba esperándolo. El monstruo primero dudó si entrar o no al agua, pero lo primero que hizo fue empujar a David con sus garras de obsidiana hacia abajo. El pelirrojo comenzaba a ahogarse.

Finalmente el monstruo también entró al agua y empezó a deshacerse poco a poco, pero aún tenía a David atrapado. Su ardiente corazón intentaba seguir latiendo, pero no aguantaría mucho más si así seguía.

El monstruo lo tomó por el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo bajo el agua. Elsa estaba viendo todo por la ventana de una casa y lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Está ahogándose...—decía mientras bajaba su mirada y se ponía a llorar.

Anna le acarició el pelo, sin saber muy bien qué decir y Kristoff miraba todo atentamente.

El monstruo se desintegraba, pero sus garras seguían firmemente en el cuello de David. Este trataba de liberarse desesperadamente. Félix estaba arriba, al ver que su mejor amigo estaba ahogándose allí abajo el águila comenzó a molestar al monstruo, este se distrajo y empezó a atacar al águila, dejando libre a David. El pelirrojo nadó rápidamente hacia la superfice, y finalmente llegó. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza. Fue hacia la tierra, pero el monstruo se percató de esto y lo atacó. Esquivó sus ataques por muy poco, pero la bestia tomó a David con sus garras y lo tiró hacia la pared del castillo.

David se estampó contra esta y cayó de cabeza de una gran altura. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad y se sacó tierra de su hombrera.

El monstruo, a punto de desintegarse, volvió a la tierra. Luego, creo tornados de fuego que intentaron atacar a David, pero no le hacía mal, al contrario, lo fortalecía. Pero luego el monstruo se volvió algo así como una serpiente del tamaño de un humano de fuego e intentó ahorcar al pelirrojo. Este corrió hacia el agua y saltó, la serpiente finalmente se desintegró en un montón de cenizas dentro del agua.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí!—festejaba David, Félix volvió a su hombro.

Elsa, que tenía su mirada baja y estaba llorando ni se dio cuenta de la victoria del pelirrojo. Su hermana le dio un codazo, esta subió la mirada y vio al pelirrojo empapado en barro, con la ropa chamuscada y lleno de tierra pero con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

Salió de la casa y corrió hacia el pelirrojo con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Abrazos n...!—dijo el pelirrojo tapándose la cara, pero Elsa lo abrazó—. ...O. Estoy un poco sucio ¿no crees?

—No importa, salvaste a mi reino, te mereces un abrazo—dijo Elsa sin siquiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo. Luego, soltó a David y ella también quedó llena de barro.

—Te dije que estaba sucio—protestó el pelirrojo. Miró hacia el agua, exactamente donde había derrotado al monstruo, había una botella con una nota dentro.

—¡Otra nota!—avisó David, agarrando la botella y sacando la nota—. "Fuimos nosotros"... ¡YA SÉ QUE FUERON USTEDES!—dijo, harto de tantos acertijos.

—Nos reunimos en la Arboleda a las ocho de la noche—dijo la reina—. Ahí investigaremos qué narices está pasando, de paso iremos con los trolls a ver si nos pueden dar algo de información, aunque la última vez que fui con ellos me arruinaron la vida—dijo sarcásticamente Elsa. Kristoff la miró algo enojado—. Era broma—dijo Elsa nerviosamente al notar la mirada fulminante que tenía Kristoff.

—Okey, estaré ahí por la noche. Adiós—se despidió el pelirrojo, alejándose lentamente, junto con Félix.

Una vez que se alejó un poco, Elsa suspiró.

—Ya lo noté, Elsa—dijo su hermana en tono desafiante y cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Notar qué?—dijo nerviosamente la platinada.

—Jeje, no disimules Elsa...

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—La verdad, noté dos cosas, la primera, deberías bañarte—dijo su hermana.

Elsa se miró. Estaba llena de barro.

—Solo cierto tipo de persona abraza a alguien cuando está embarrado, chamuscado y empapado—dijo Anna, con voz misteriosa, empezando a entrar al castillo.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**PELIGRO**

Unas cuantas horas después, se reunieron a las ocho como habían acordado. David se puso una chaqueta negra, un cinturón, pantalones de un azul muy oscuro y botas negras. Siempre llevaba su hombrera con Félix y el hacha atada a su cinturón, claro está. Su largo pelo caía por sus hombros. Elsa llevaba otro vestido de hielo y el pelo recogido en una trenza. Kristoff llevaba una camisa azul, pantalones negros y botas negras. Anna llevaba un vestido verde con su pelo recogido en dos trenzas, como siempre.

—Deberíamos ir al Valle de los Trolls primero—dijo Kristoff—, Tal vez nos digan algo.

—Pues vamos—dijo Anna.

Elsa fue en Frosty, Anna en Brownie, Kristoff iba a la cabeza en Sven y David iba en un caballo llamado Duna, del color de las mismas dunas.

Finalmente, llegaron.

—¿Cómo han estado, chicos?—dijo Kristoff acariciando a una roca—. ¡Ustedes están más pesados!

David quedó como una estatua de hielo.

—Pensé que los trolls... tenían vida.—dijo, mirando algo confundido las rocas.

Unos segundos después, las rocas se movieron.

—¡Kristoff llegó!—anunciaron los trolls, felizmente.

—Hey, de nuevo no—dijo Kristoff, algo nervioso de que se pongan a cantar acerca del amor como la última vez—. Esto es serio, ¿entienden? Necesitamos hablar con Pabbie.

Pabbie rodó hasta llegar con Kristoff y los demás.

—Hace mucho que no te veía Elsa, se nota que ahora controlas tus poderes perfectamente—dijo Pabbie—. Pero también noto a alguien con poderes sobre otro elemento... ¿quién es?

Todos retrocedieron y dejaron a David al frente.

—Ejem, soy yo...—dijo algo incómodo al estar hablando con una roca que luego se convirtió en troll y hablaba.

—Controlas tus poderes muy bien, pero debes tener cuidado. Cada rey de las llamas es discriminado y mucho más que a cualquier otro mago de otro elemento. Además, intentan matar a cada uno de ellos por el único hecho de que tienen control sobre las llamas. ¿Le has contado tu secreto a alguien?

—Digamos que... no, solo a ellos.

—Pues tuviste suerte de que Elsa tiene poderes y puede comprenderte, otro rey te hubiera mandado a la horca.

David sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Bueno, ese no es el caso, la cosa es que... están pasando cosas bastantes raras por aquí. Cosas como ataques de dragones gigantescos de fuego que se convierten en serpientes, bestias de hielo que salen de la nada y arqueros que intentan matar a la reina. ¿Sabes algo?—dijo, arrodillándose para ver mejor al troll.

—He notado un tipo de magia negra que anda por aquí. Y presiento que los ataques serán mas frecuentes, pero no puedo saber nada más. La magia negra es muy difícil de notar.—dijo el troll.

—Y... ¿nos tienes algún consejo... es decir... donde podemos averiguar a qué viene esto?

—He notado aún más magia negra en el Bosque Sombrío, está algo lejos de aquí, pero ahí podrían averiguar varias cosas. Pero ya nadie se pasa por ahí: como dice el nombre, siempre fue muy oscuro, y más ahora, se cuenta que varios han entrado a ese bosque hace unos días no han vuelto. Es muy peligroso ir allí.—hizo un movimiento con sus manos y mostró una imagen del bosque: estaba lleno de pinos, tenía una extraña neblina negra y se podían ver a varios cuervos. Había un viejo sillón de madera que en sus tiempos era ocupado por familias que jugaban con sus niños, pero que ahora no era más que unas maderas con telarañas—. Antes era llamado Bosque Neyh, Neyh era el nombre de un famoso héroe de un pueblo cercano que salvó a unos niños de lobos que iban por la zona. Pero desde que murió Neyh todo se volvió mucho más oscuro, incluso algunos dicen que Neyh se suicidó. Es una historia muy cuestionada, hay distintas versiones, pero lo que les puedo asegurar, el bosque no es nada seguro.

—Y... ¿qué nos aconsejas, abuelo?—preguntó Kristoff—. ¿Vamos... o no vamos?

—Es su elección. Deberán arriesgarse, pero aconsejo que como ahí usan magia, Elsa y el chico tendrían ventaja. Ustedes, Kristoff y Anna, deberían quedarse cuidando el reino de otros posibles ataques.

Félix se posó en el brazo de David y éste lo acarició.

—Y... ¿que magia hay por allá?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Magia negra. Todo tipo de magia negra. Como maldiciones, invocaciones de sombras, hechizos malignos de mala suerte...

—Okey, suficiente—dijo David, interrumpiéndolo—. ¿Dónde se encuentra el bosque?

—El Bosque Sombrío está algo lejos, pero hay un camino directo.—creó un mapa con el camino moviendo las manos y se lo dio a Elsa—. Algo así como un día a caballo sin parar.

Elsa arqueó una ceja mirando el mapa.

—¿No podríamos encontrar información sobre los encapuchados en la biblioteca?—propuso Anna.

—Esta poderosa magia negra es completamente nueva, por lo que no creo que encuentren libros sobre eso. De todas formas, Kristoff y Anna podrían investigar en la biblioteca mientras Elsa y el pelirrojo investigan el peligroso Bosque Sombrío.

—Sé que suena raro, pero... ¿tenemos posibilidades de sobrevivir?—preguntó el pelirrojo. Todos lo miraron—. Sonó horrendo. Lo sé.—dijo mirando el piso.

—Según como manejen sus poderes y sobre todo su valentía.

—

**Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este misterioso capítulo! :D ¿Podrán salir con vida del Bosque Sombrío? ¿Elsa entenderá el mapa? ¿Discriminarán a David? (? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap! :B**

**PD: Recuerden que dejar reviews no muerde, es gratis y me ayuda a mejorar! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**CARRERA**

David y Elsa se reunieron en las puertas del castillo a las seis de la mañana, un horario fijado por Elsa, a David no le agradó mucho pero le daba igual. Elsa se despidió de su hermana y de Kristoff con un abrazo.

—Elsa, por favor, ten cuidado—dijo Anna, abrazando a su hermana.

—No te preocupes Anna, estoy en buenas manos—dijo Elsa—. Tú recuerda buscar información sobre Saesmour en los libros.

Luego de despedirse, David se subió a Duna y Elsa a Frosty. Elsa iba delante, ya que ella llevaba el mapa. David llevaba un bolso con varias cosas: manzanas, jugo de naranja, vendas por si algo salía mal, sandwiches y algo que usaría en momentos extremos: un cuchillo. No era la gran cosa, pero le podría servir. También llevaba su hacha atada al cinturón y obviamente, Félix estaba en su hombrera. Elsa llevaba un carcaj con varias flechas atado a su espalda y un hermoso arco de madera con retoques en acero. Antes de ir había practicado usar armas en la sala de entrenamiento con la ayuda de su hermana y del General del ejército, y el arco era algo así como el arma que manejaba mejor, ya que ella era izquierda y se sentía algo rara empuñar un escudo con la mano derecha. Además, las espadas no combinan mucho con reinas del hielo. También podía elegir hachas, pero realmente no podía averiguar como los leñadores como David podían atacar con un arma tan pesada y tan difícil de manipular. Las ballestas le traían un mal recuerdo por lo que pasó en su castillo, por lo que no las eligió. Además, no entendía del todo el mecanismo de la ballesta. Había probado usar un látigo, pero se golpeaba a ella misma sin querer por lo que tampoco le agradó mucho. En conclusión, estuvo casi toda la noche probando armas.

—¿Una manzana?—ofreció David mientras sacaba dos manzanas.

Elsa se acercó con Frosty y tomó la manzana. David vio el carcaj y sonrió.

—¿Así que ahora eres arquera?—dijo, con una leve risa.

—Tengo pequeños problemas para tensar el arco... pero es el arma que manejo mejor.

—Deberías haber elegido hachas—dijo David sarcásticamente.

—No sé cómo los leñadores logran usarlas... son demasiado pesadas—contestó Elsa.

David rió.

Sus caballos corrían rápidamente. De pronto, a Elsa se le ocurrió algo.

—Carrera hasta la última montaña—dijo la rubia, con voz desafiante—. Tres, dos, uno... ¡ya!

David sonrió maliciosamente y apuró a Duna. Elsa apuró a Frosty, los dos cabalgaban increíblemente rápido.

—¡No subestimes la velocidad de Duna!—dijo David, mientras mordía la manzana y se agarraba fuertemente de las riendas de la yegua. Félix apenas podía mantener sus garras en la hombrera.

—¡Y tú no subestimes un caballo de la realeza!—dijo Elsa, agarrando la manzana con una mano y las riendas con la otra, mientras miraba a David.

—¡Árbol!—avisó David. La reina miró hacia el frente y estaba a punto de chocarse un árbol. Por unos centímetros no se estampa contra la madera ya que Frosty lo esquivó automáticamente, pero le dio ventaja a David.

Se metieron en una arboleda. Ahora realmente iba a ser un desafío. Duna esquivó cuatro árboles, evadió de un solo salto una corriente de agua de unos cuatro metros pero David casi se golpea con una rama en la cabeza, pero bajó su cabellera justo a tiempo.

Elsa lo seguía de muy cerca, Frosty fue por un camino mucho más rápido, por una elevación y finalizada la arboleda, saltó desde una roca a unos cinco metros, pero aterrizó perfectamente.

—Voy ganando, voy ganando...—canturreaba David. Pero mira a su lado y estaba Elsa con Frosty—. ¡Ah! ¿Cómo llegaste?

Ahora Elsa sonría con maldad. Apuró a Frosty. David le dio otro mordisco a su manzana y apuró a Duna.

—Máxima velocidad, pequeña—susurró a la oreja de Duna. Duna obedeció y aceleró muchísimo su paso, dejando atrás a Elsa.

Llegaron a un pueblo, los ciudadanos miraban asombrados a los dos jinetes, algunos reconocieron a Elsa por dejar un aura azul.

—Esa es nuestra reina—dijo asombrado un ciudadano.

—¿Pero quién es ese?—preguntó otro ciudadano.

Un adolescente de unos 16 años respondió.

—Lucarelli, el estúpido que se niega a hablar con cualquiera y que si le preguntas por qué tiene ojos rojos te responde que no te interesa. Además, lleva a un águila que tiene nombre y todo. Suerte que ya nadie le habla, en la escuela era increíblemente antisocial.

—¡Lo escuché!—advirtió David, mirando hacia atrás pero sin parar su caballo. Suspiró—Adolescentes... ese estaba tres años abajo que yo en la escuela, pero lastimosamente en los recreos todos salían...

_Era un día normal de primaria de segundo grado de escuela. Era hora del recreo._

_—Pueden salir al recreo—avisó la maestra._

_Todos salieron al recreo menos David, que se había quedado dibujando en la mesa con un libro de mitología como referencia._

_La maestra lo miró algo confundida._

_—David, dije que podían salir al recreo—repitió la maestra._

_—No, maestra. Yo me quedaré aquí, dibujando.—respondió David, sin sacar sus ojos del cuaderno._

_—David... debes salir al recreo, a jugar con tus amigos. No puedes quedarte.—dijo la maestra apoyando su mano en el hombro del pelirrojo._

_Rápidamente David se movió para que la maestra saque su mano._

_—No, maestra, el recreo no me gusta._

_—¿Por qué?—preguntó la maestra._

_—¿Sabe, maestra? Prefiero quedarme estudiando aquí que arriesgarme a salir al recreo._

_—¿Qué hay de malo del recreo?_

_David no respondió._

_—David, debes salir, son las reglas—dijo la maestra—. La directora no deja que los niños se queden en los salones._

_De mala gana, David se paró y salió al patio. La mayoría de los niños jugaban alegremente saltando la cuerda, pero un grupo de niños no tenían la cuerda exactamente para eso._

_—Viniste, fideos con tuco*—dijo el líder del grupo con la cuerda en la mano—. ¿Y si descubrimos algo rojo que no es solo tu pelo y tus ojos?_

_—Vamos, niñita—le dijo otro, empujándolo hacia un rincón. David empuñó sus manos, pensando una y otra vez: "No dejes que lo sepan, escóndelo, no ataques, aparenta ser un niño normal..."_

_Le dieron otro empujón y le pegaron en la cara. Un hilillo de sangre empezaba a caer por su nariz. Retrocedió y escapó._

_—_

***: Al menos en la escuela a la que yo iba, a los pelirrojos se les decía "Fideos con tuco" por su pelo.**

_—_

**Buenas! Gracias por los reviews :B Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! ¿Quién ganará la carrera? ¿Elsa o David? Descúbranlo en en siguiente chap! :D **

**Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**HUIR**

Una rama que le golpeó en la cara lo hizo volver al presente.

—Así que... ¿tienes 19 años?—dijo Elsa, mientras apuraba a Frosty.

—Exacto—dijo David, apurando a Duna.

Pasaron el pueblo y llegaron a una caída de unos seis metros. Duna lo saltó sin problemas y Frosty también.

Duna esquivó unos árboles y saltó hacia una roca, el pelirrojo esquivó unas cuantas ramas bajando su cabeza. Frosty iba por detrás, saltando entre las rocas y sin pasar por los árboles. Luego terminó el bosque y había un gran camino sin obstáculos.

—Acelera, Frosty, nos está ganando—dijo la reina a su caballo. El caballo obedeció y fue mucho más rápido, adelantando a Duna y a David. Duna, al ver que el caballo les estaba ganando aceleró automáticamente su velocidad y quedaron parejos. Las montañas estaban cerca.

—¡Los albinos siempre ganan!—dijo Elsa, comiendo su manzana.

—Si es así, yo soy semi-albino—dijo David señalando su mechón de pelo blanco.

Llegaron a las montañas, pero antes había un gran vacío. Los dos caballos lo saltaron, aterrizando perfectamente.

David vio mejor las montañas.

—¿Estás segura de... hacer alpinismo con caballos?—preguntó David, sin perder la velocidad.

Elsa hizo una sonrisa misteriosa. Frosty saltó a la Montaña del Norte, ella hizo un movimiento con sus manos y un puente empezó a crearse. Solo que, claro, era difícil que el hielo resista a dos caballos con personas encima.

Duna empezó a cruzar el puente pero empezó a resquebrajarse. David aceleró la velocidad para no caer al vacío. Elsa creó otro puente para cruzar a otra montaña, por lo que comenzó a resquebrajarse de a pedazos. La primera parte cayó, por lo que Duna saltó hacia la siguiente, pero esta no tardó en comenzar a romperse. Saltó a la siguiente, y pasó lo mismo. Luego saltó hacia el otro puente, ya estaba empezando a crujir. Fue lo más rápido que pudo, el puente se destruía detrás. Faltaba solo la última montaña, la meta. Elsa hizo otro puente para pasar, que también empezó a resquebrajarse pero David fue más rápido esta vez. Adelantó a Elsa, pero pronto Elsa pudo volver. Finalmente, los dos caballos saltaron al mismo tiempo hacia el pasto, parando.

—Nunca más confiaré en un puente de nuevo—dijo David—. NUNCA.

—¿Qué pasó?—preguntó Elsa, confundida.

—¿Que qué pasó? Todos los puentes que hiciste se resquebrajaron detrás de ti—dijo, bajando de Duna.

—Y tú... ¿qué hiciste?—preguntó nerviosamente.

—Duna saltó como pudo por los puentes... la próxima hazlos más fuertes, que casi no puedo contarte esto—dijo David seriamente.

—Lo siento... no me di cuenta...—dijo la reina, mirando el piso, y bajando de Frosty, decepcionada de si misma.

—Bueno, no importa... lo que sí importa, es que... ¿quieres un sándwich?—dijo David, sacando una bolsa con unos diez sándwiches.

—¿Le vas a dar un sándwich a quien casi te asesina?—preguntó Elsa.

—Eh... ¿si?—dijo David, arqueando una ceja.

Elsa lo tomó.

—Deberíamos descansar un poco por aquí para...—David no terminó su frase y unos seis lobos furiosos se acercaban lentamente al pelirrojo—. Wo wo wo, tranquilos chicos...—dijo retrocediendo. Hizo una llama de fuego para ahuyentarlos, pero no sirvió de nada—. No enloquezcan...

Los lobos se acercaban cada vez más a él.

Lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, los lobos retrocedieron pero no se rindieron. Lanzó otra ráfaga, pero al parecer eran inmune al fuego. Elsa lanzó un rayo de hielo para tratar de congelarlos completamente pero era inútil. Eran inmunes al fuego y al hielo.

—Corre—dijo el pelirrojo subiendo a Duna.

Rápidamente Elsa se subió a Frosty y empezaron a huir.

—

**Buenas! Ahí va el Chap 7, espero que sea de su agrado :B ¿Los lobos tendrán debilidades? ¿Alguien salvará el día? ¿Elsa creará puentes de hielo que se rompen de nuevo? (?**

**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo! :D Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**ENGAÑO**

—Hey, paren—dijo una voz que salía del bosque.

Los lobos retrocedieron, David y Elsa también.

—Oh, no se preocupen, tuve algunos problemas con mis mascotas—dijo el hombre, que venía de entre los árboles. Su cabello era de color castaño, levemente enrulado en las puntas, largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color verde oscuro. Tenía lentes y llevaba una bufanda, camisa, botas negras y un cinturón. Lo más raro es que tenía una corona de oro con esmeraldas.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó David, con desconfianza.

—Soy Angelo, es bueno conocerlos—dijo con voz misteriosa—. ¿En busca del Bosque Sombrío, me equivoco?—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Ejem... ¿cómo sabes eso?—preguntó Elsa.

—Oh, ¿saben? Soy el rey de la magia, puedo leer sus pensamientos... ¿Quieren que los lleve a algún lado? Puedo hacer un teletransporte...

—Llévanos al Bosque Sombrío—dijo decididamente Elsa.

—Como quieran... ustedes dos y el águila. Gratis. ¿Quieren?—preguntó Angelo.

—Sí—dijo la reina—. Llévanos. Ahora.

Angelo sonrió maliciosamente y movió sus manos. Se creó una neblina que al dispersarse, hizo que aparecieran en el Bosque Sombrío.

—¡Gracias por ser tan estúpidos!—dijo mientras creaba unas sombras que aprisionaron a Elsa.

—¡No!—decía la rubia tratando de liberarse, pero las sombras se la llevaron. Y muy lejos. David las siguió corriendo, habían llegado a un un gran vacío, pero Elsa desapareció detrás de una neblina.

David maldijo en voz baja.

—No, no, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer...? Su hermana me matará... lentamente... ¡y me cortará el pelo!—dijo horrorizado—. Debo encontrarla...

Miró hacia el vacío: se podía ver una ventana en forma horizontal.

—Una ventana... hmmm... debería saltar...—dijo David, sacando su hacha.

Elsa había aparecido en una celda, con los brazos y pies atados. Detrás de ella, estaba Angelo.

—Oh, hola—dijo el castaño, con una sonrisa. Elsa volteó.

—¡Tú!—dijo furiosa, pero al darse cuenta que estaba atada el miedo reemplazó la furia.

—Yo... sí, te atrapé, ¿no es genial? Por ser tan estúpida... créeme, su fuera tu no confiaría en alguien como yo—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¡David te detendrá!—dijo.

—¿David? ¿El pelirrojo? Jaja, pequeña, claro que no. Primero, no se arriesgaría tanto. Segundo, este escondite está muy escondido... ¡sonó genial! mira, es un túnel...—Elsa miró hacia los barrotes: en efecto, detrás de ellos había un gigantesco túnel de madera, con varias cadenas que iban de una celda a otra—. Tercero, si descubre el túnel, el vidrio que puede hacerlo llegar a él es épicamente fuerte por lo que se rompería la cabeza... y cuarto, nadie estaría suficientemente loco para hacer todo esto.

—¡Él ESTÁ loco!—gritó Elsa.

—Te aseguro que no, recuerda que tiene cerebro, y... ah, por cierto, no te ama como crees. Solo sabes que le vas a pagar por hacer todo esto...

—¡Maldito...!—Elsa no terminó la frase y Angelo le golpeó en la cara. Su nariz empezó a sangrar.

—Mira, ¿sabes qué? Como te contó el troll, los hijos del fuego son discriminados... así fue con David todos los días de su vida. ¿Y si jugamos a que tú eres el pequeño David de siete años y yo soy su compañero de escuela?

Elsa cerró los ojos con temor.

—¡Empecemos!—dijo dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda. Luego, le dio una fuerte patada en su abdomen. Agarró un vidrio y se lo tiró a la cara. Se clavó en su ceja.

Mientras tanto, David trataba de averiguar la entrada.

—No hay entrada Félix, no hay entrada... ¡solo ese maldito vidrio!—dijo agarrándose la cabeza—. Bueno... no hay otra alternativa... tendré que saltar.—tomó aire—. A la cuenta de tres: uno... dios santo, qué estoy haciendo... dos... estoy bien loco... no diré tres, no diré tres... ¡nací preparado...! ¡TRES!—saltó hacia el vidrio con su hacha hacia abajo. Al llegar al vidrio y hacer contacto con el hacha, se rompió en mil pedazos. Iba cayendo por el túnel, pero se agarró con una mano de una de la cadenas.

—No mires abajo... no mires abajo... NO MIRES ABAJO...—repetía David.

Dejó su hacha colgada en su cinturón y se agarró de las dos manos de la cadena. Luego, tomó un impulso y saltó hacia una pared con varios palos, en forma de pasamanos, como los que estaban en los parques para niños.

—¿Viniste?—dijo Angelo, percatándose de que el pelirrojo estaba allí—. ¡NO ERES BIENVENIDO!—gritó Angelo, lánzandole un rayo de hielo, pero David lo esquivó. Pasó por el pasamanos y saltó hacia una celda vacía. Luego saltó hacia otra cadena y Angelo hizo una tormenta de nieve en todo el túnel. David saltó desde la celda hasta otra cadena, pero Angelo lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que rompió el soporte en una de las paderes del túnel. David tomó su hacha y su cuchillo y los clavó en el túnel de madera. Luego, sacó el cuchillo y lo clavó más alto, lo mismo hizo con el hacha. Estaba empezando a subir.

Angelo movió sus manos y unas alas de color negro se crearon en su espalda y salió al ataque. Rápidamente, David saltó hacia otra celda y subió hacia otra por una enredadera. Se estaba acercando a la celda de Elsa.

Angelo fue hacia él y empezó a lanzar niebla. A David se le hacía cada vez más imposible ver. Luego, unas garras se crearon en los dedos de Angelo y empezó a arañarlo, pero David esquivaba todo por poco.

Félix fue al ataque: empezó a picotear y a hundir sus uñas en la piel de Angelo. El castaño gritó de dolor. La neblina se dispersó y David pudo seguir subiendo. Saltó hacia otra cadena, clavó su hacha y su cuchillo en la madera para escalar. Luego, saltó hacia la última cadena, se impulsó y llegó a la celda de Elsa. Quemó los barrotes y las ataduras de la chica y Elsa creó un puente hacia la superficie.

David tomó a Elsa en brazos y subió por el puente.

Pero como era de esperar, empezó a resquebrajarse.

David fue lo más rápido que podía y saltó hacia una roca. Luego, lanzó una ráfaga de fuego muy fuerte hacia la roca y esta se derritió, dejando una especie de escalera. Saltó hacia la escalera y escapó.

—

**Buenas! Aquí va el Chap 8! :D Soy tan loco que le pongo mi nombre al villano :,) Espero que les haya gustado :B ¿Podrán sobrevivir en el Bosque Sombrío? ¿David aprendió a hacer parkour? ¿Elsa se negará a un sándwich? (? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Saludos :B**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**CAMBIOS**

Angelo los siguió, lanzando rayos de todo tipo: hielo, fuego, electricidad, incluso lanzó un árbol. Pero quería hacerles mal: así que lo hizo de la forma más fácil y menos ofensiva, pero que cambiaría todo muchísimo. Movió sus manos y los dos cayeron al piso. Un aura azul salió de Elsa y un aura naranja salió de David. El aura naranja entró en el cuerpo de Elsa y el aura azul en el cuerpo de David. Luego, Angelo salió corriendo hacia el escondite.

El pelo de Elsa se volvió pelirrojo, casi naranja, y el pelo de David se volvió rubio platino. Los ojos rojos de David cambiaron a ojos celestes y los ojos celestes de Elsa cambiaron a color rojo. La piel de David palideció y la piel de Elsa se hizo ligeramente más oscura. Lo bueno fue que las heridas de Elsa desaparecieron, al parecer Angelo también hizo eso.

—Oh no, oh no, esto no puede estar pasando... ¡SOY ALBINO!—dijo horrorizado. La escarcha se empezaba a formar bajo sus pies—. ¡¿Pero que mier...?!—dijo mirando hacia bajo. Elsa rió—. Oh no Elsa, esto no es nada gracioso... Mírate a ti...

Elsa miró su trenza. Se había vuelto pelirroja.

—¡AH!—chilló la albina, ahora pelirroja.

—No, no, fuego, debes aparecer...—el pelirrojo, ahora albino, trató de hacer llamas, pero solo salió un copo de nieve. Al verlo, casi infarta.

—Nieve, te invoco, aparece ahora...—dijo la reina, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos, pero salió una llama de fuego.

—Nos cambió los poderes... Yo no tengo ni idea como controlar estos... poderes... algo... raros... quiero mi fuego de vuelta—dijo David mirando el cielo.

—Tus ojos azules... son raros—dijo Elsa, mirándolo.

—Y tus ojos rojos también—respondió David.

—¿Ojos rojos?—dijo Elsa, alarmada.

—No, ojos multicolores—dijo sarcásticamente David, sentándose en una roca—. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Yo no sé como congelar cosas, tú no sabes como quemar cosas...

—Deberíamos practicar antes de entrar al Bosque Sombrío—dijo Elsa.

—Agh... bueno, pero recuerda, esos poderes son míos—dijo seriamente.

—Y esos son míos—dijo de igual manera Elsa.

Fueron hacia un árbol. David tomó su hacha, cortó una rama y la clavó en el piso.

—Quema eso... debes acumular tu energía en una llama, volverla más grande y lanzarla...—explicó el albino.

Elsa hizo lo que le pidió el albino. Movió sus manos y una llama se formó. Luego, cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y acumular energía. Por último, lo lanzó. Quemó la llama.

—¡Me salió!—dijo felizmente Elsa.

—Ajá...—dijo David, cortando otra rama y clavándola—. Bueno, ¿cómo se congela esto?—preguntó.

—Tan solo debes mover la mano y un rayo de hielo saldrá, pero según cuánta concentración es la potencia del rayo—explicó la pelirroja.

David atacó con las dos manos y lanzó un rayo de hielo doble que dejó hecho un cubo de hielo al palo.

—Supongo que me salió—dijo David arqueando una ceja—. ¿Quieres un sándwich?—dijo sacando más sándwiches de su mochila.

Elsa tomó uno. Se sentaron en dos rocas.

—David...—dijo Elsa—... Lo que dijo Angelo... de que te golpeaban en la escuela... ¿es verdad?

—Sí—contestó naturalmente mientras comía el sándwich—. ¿Por?

—Porque... mientras estaba en la celda, Angelo dijo que íbamos a jugar a que yo era tu a los siete años y él era uno de los que estaba en la escuela conmigo y... me pegó, me pateó, me clavó un vidrio en la ceja... ¿todo eso te hacían?

—Sí... ¿y el vidrio en la ceja?—preguntó David, al ver que ya no lo tenía más.

—Al parecer, desapareció con el cambio de poderes—dijo.

—¿Tú estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?—preguntó el albino.

—Aún me duele bastante donde me pegaron, pero estoy bien...—respondió Elsa—... ¿Tú qué hacías cuando te hacían eso?

—Escapaba y se lo contaba a las maestras... pero nunca me creyeron. Yo no quería salir al recreo porque todos me pegaban pero me obligaban a salir.

—¿Pero por qué te pegaban?

—Nunca lo supe, pero creo que porque era pelirrojo... me decían fideos con tuco.

—¿Fideos con tuco?—preguntó Elsa, confundida.

—La salsa tuco es roja y se come con fideos.—Elsa no necesitó más explicación.

—Ya se está haciendo de noche—dijo el albino—. Deberíamos quedarnos en algún hotel del pueblo...

—Bueno, vamos—dijo la reina, parándose, pero el dolor en sus piernas por tantos puñetazos que le habían dado le hicieron caerse, pero David la atrapó.

La reina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada.

—No te preocupes—dijo sonriendo levemente—. Yo te llevaré.

**—**

Uno de los habitantes del pueblo los dejó usar una cabaña ya que era la reina la que necesitaba la cabaña. David abrió la puerta y dejó a la reina cuidadosamente en la cama. David dejó la bolsa con la comida en una pequeña mesa y sacó los sándwiches, las manzanas y el jugo de naranja.

—Agh... no sé qué dirá mi hermana cuando me vea así—dijo mirando su pelo ahora pelirrojo.

David rió.

—Hey, ¿quieres jugo de naranja?—ofreció sirviendo en dos vasos jugo de naranja.

La reina agarró el vaso y tomó el jugo. Luego, lo puso de nuevo en la mesa.

—No sé por qué, pero me siento... en llamas.—dijo la reina. Estaba sudando y su piel estaba roja.

—Creo que lo leí hace mucho tiempo... cuando alguien que no tiene poderes de fuego los recibe, tendrá fiebre—dijo el albino, posando su mano en la frente de la pelirroja y pasándole frío. Elsa suspiró de alivio.

—¿Dónde dormirás?—preguntó Elsa, al ver que la cama era solo para una persona.

—En el piso, a mi no me importa, lo que importa es que tú estés cómoda, debes descansar de los golpes—dijo el albino.

Elsa sonrió.

—Ojalá todo el mundo sea como tú...—dijo la pelirroja.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó el albino.

—Me refiero a que eres una muy buena persona, amigable, valiente, estás dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por... por las personas que te rodean, como tirarte por una ventana que lleva a un túnel que te hubiera podido haber matado, o ponerte entre una flecha y una persona.

—Gracias—dijo el albino sonrojándose.

—Gracias a ti por salvarme dos veces—dijo Elsa.

—No fue nada... pero ojalá el resto de la gente piense lo mismo de mi—dijo el albino recordando esos horrendos momentos en su infancia.

**—**

**Buenas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :B ¿Podrán recuperar sus poderes? ¿David se encerrará en su casa? ¿Elsa será ahora la que sufrirá de bullyng? (?**

**Saludos! Nos vemos en el próximo cap :B**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**NUEVO ALIADO**

Luego de haber dormido al menos unas horas por la noche, salieron. Al menos Angelo no le había robado a Elsa el arco y las flechas por lo que aún podía usarlas en el Bosque Sombrío. El momento de la verdad ha llegado: debían entrar al Bosque Sombrío, anteriormente Bosque Neyh. Eran algo así como las siete de la mañana, pero estaba muy nublado. Finalmente salieron de la cabaña y siguieron un camino hasta el Bosque Sombrío.

Lo primero tenebroso que vieron fue un cartel casi destrozado: decía Bosque Neyh, pero estaba tachado y debajo decía: Sombrío.

Entraron. Estaba lleno de niebla, apenas podían verse. De entre las sombras, un hombre atacó rápidamente a David, aprisionándolo contra un árbol y poniendo una daga muy cerca de su cara.

—¡Habla!—gritó el hombre.

—¿Estoy hablando?—dijo David, arqueando una ceja.

El hombre lo vio mejor.

—No llevas capucha... y no te vistes con una túnica...—dijo el hombre, dejándolo.

Félix miraba atentamente cada paso que daba el hombre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó la reina, acercándose.

—¿Reina Elsa?—preguntó el hombre, confundido—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... ¿Y por qué... es pelirroja?

El hombre era de unos sesenta años. Era de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta los hombros y varios mechones de pelo tapaban su vista. Tenía lentes y sus ojos eran de color marrón. Era delgado, llevaba una camisa negra, pantalones azules y zapatos marrones.

—Perdone que no me presenté Majestad, soy Luis Blackze, soy de Arendelle.

—Bueno... respecto a su pregunta... pasaron algunas cosas extrañas cerca de aquí, pero no debemos darle importancia...—dijo nerviosamente la reina.

—Bueno, Luis... ¿y tú que haces aquí?—preguntó el albino.

—Señor Blackze—dijo fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Bueno, Señor Blackze... ¿y usted que hace por aquí?—corrigió David.

—Estoy investigando lo que pasa en este bosque. Todos dicen que están matando a cada persona que entra aquí, por lo que quise investigar.—explicó Blackze.

—Pero... ¿viniste tú solo? ¿no crees que es muy... peligroso?—dijo David—. Y la edad no acompaña...—dijo en voz baja, solo Elsa lo escuchó y rió.

—Puede ser peligroso para una persona normal—dijo misteriosamente Blackze—, pero para mí no.

—¿Qué poder tienes tú?—preguntó Elsa.

—Puedo controlar la tierra.

—¿Qué?

Blackze dio un pisotón al piso y empezó a moverse. Se estaba provocando un terremoto.

—¡Okey! Ya entendí—dijo David.

Blackze paró el terremoto.

Elsa hizo una llama de fuego para ver mejor.

—Majestad... ¿usted no era la Reina de las Nieves?—preguntó confundido Blackze.

—Sí, pero cerca de aquí pasó algo extraño... hizo que él y yo intercambiáramos poderes...

—¿Así que eres un rey de las llamas?—dijo Blackze, mirando a David—. Felicitaciones, chico. No todos pueden controlar esos poderes.

—Ejem, gracias... Luis... ¿Conoces a un tal... Angelo?—preguntó el pelirrojo.

—¿Angelo? me suena el nombre de algún lado... pero creo que no lo conozco. Y es señor Blackze.

—Hey... escucho ruidos—dijo con desconfianza la reina, mirando hacia todos lados.

David sacó su hacha. Blackze preparó su cuchillo.

De la nada, apareció un gigantesco monstruo: tenía escamas, era algo así como un dragón cuatro veces más grande y mucho más gordo. Con sus garras, atacó para agarrar a Elsa, pero David se puso en medio y lo agarró a él.

—¡Déjame, estúpido monstruo!—gritaba David, mientras trataba de liberarse. Sopló y le llenó la cara de nieve. El monstruo se enfureció y lo tiró fuertemente hacia el piso, luego aplastó el brazo del albino. Un crujido resonó por todo el Bosque Sombrío.

Eran sus huesos.

—¡Infeliz! ¿¡Por qué justo mi brazo izquierdo!?—protestó David, mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

El monstruo rugió, pero Félix chilló.

Félix se había enojado.

Las águilas enojadas no son nada buenas.

Félix le clavó sus garras al monstruo mientras lo picoteaba.

Blackze y Elsa admiraban por primera vez como un águila se enfurecía hasta el punto de hacer rugir a un monstruo de siete toneladas.

El señor Blackze le dio un pisotón al piso y empezó a moverse. Unas raíces salían del piso y aprisionaron al monstruo, haciéndolo caer. Elsa lanzó una ráfaga de fuego, pero al parecer el monstruo era inmune al fuego. El monstruo dio un manotazo haciendo caer al piso a David y lo aplastó de nuevo. Crujido.

Mano derecha fracturada.

—¡Cóngelalo!—dijo Elsa, creando un escudo de fuego.

—¿CÓMO SE CONGELA A ALGUIEN CON DOS MANOS FRACTURADAS?—exigió saber David, mientras retrocedía.

La sonrisa que tenía Elsa por haber tomado ventaja al monstruo se esfumó.

—¿Qué?—dijo Elsa, desconcertada, perdiendo la concentración y haciendo desaparecer el escudo de fuego, mientras miraba hacia David.

—¡Cuidado con...!—trató de avisar David, pero el monstruo le dio un manotazo a Elsa y la hizo caer. Iba a aplastarla pero una pared de hielo lo impidió.

David miraba fijamente al monstruo sin mover un músculo con unos ojos fríos.

—¿C-cómo... cómo haces eso?

Creó cuchillas de hielo que se clavaron al monstruo. El monstruo rugió. David hizo más largas las cuchillas y se clavaron aún más en el monstruo. La bestia trató de darle un manotazo pero lo esquivó. Finalmente, creó más y más cuchillas, que lo atravesaron. Aunque estaba usando hielo. Luego, el monstruo cerró los ojos, muerto.

—Tienen potencial—dijo Angelo, que salía de entre las sombras. Movió sus manos y un aura roja salió de Elsa y entró a David, mientras que un aura azul salió de David y entró en Elsa—. Se lo merecen... pero les puedo asegurar que esto solo fue un regalo. Y les recomiendo venir más armados al Bosque Sombrío. Les juro que la siguiente vez que vuelvan aquí, ¡NO SALDRÁN!—gritó Angelo, creando neblina, haciendo que Blackze, David y Elsa aparecieran donde Angelo había hecho el teletransporte.

—¿Cómo congelas a alguien con la mirada?—preguntó Elsa, confundida por lo que acababa de pasar.

—No sé, pero lo hago con fuego, no sé cómo funcionó con hielo—dijo David, feliz de que las fracturas de sus manos se habían curado mágicamente y que era pelirrojo de nuevo.

Elsa trató de congelar un árbol con la mirada, pero no le salió.

—Es difícil—dijo Elsa, aún tratando de congelarlo.

—Solo ciertas personas pueden hacerlo—dijo en voz baja el señor Blackze—. De hecho, solo las personas que pueden acumular todo su odio, dolor y tristeza en un hechizo. A mi nunca me salió. No creo que a usted le salga.

Elsa hizo una mueca.

—Bueno...—dijo David, bostezando. No había escuchado lo que dijo Blackze—. ¿Ahora que hacemos?

—Vengan al castillo. Veremos si Anna y Kristoff pudieron encontrar algo—fue hacia donde estaban Frosty y Duna pastando—. Ugh... solo dos caballos.

—No se preocupen, yo iré caminando...—dijo Blackze.

—No, toma a mi caballo—dijo David—. Soy el más joven de los cuatro.

—Félix es más joven—dijo Elsa.

—No, es más viejo. Tiene veinte años—dijo David.

—Espera... ¿entonces tú no tienes treinta?—dijo Blackze confundido.

—Nunca dije que tenía treinta—dijo David, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Tan viejo parezco?

Elsa rió.

—Es que eres tan alto que...—dijo Blackze, pero David lo interrumpió.

—Okey, Luis, sube al caballo y cierra la boca—dijo David.

—Es SEÑOR BLACKZE—protestó Blackze, subiendo a Duna—. Y tienes canas extrañas.

—No son canas—dijo David—. Son... bueno, la marca que deja alguien al congelar.

—¿La reina... te congeló?—dijo Blackze, incrédulo.

—Es una larga historia...

Elsa y Blackze cabalgaban mientras David caminaba.

Al llegar a las montañas, Elsa creó un puente de hielo. Frosty pasó por él, seguido de Duna y Blackze. David quedó al comienzo del puente.

—Tus puentes... me dan miedo.—confesó David.

Elsa rió.

—No, en serio.

—

**Ea! Aquí les va el Chap 10! No había muerto aún :D (?**

**Pues aquí introduzco al tercer OC! Un hombre de 60 años con poderes de tierra que insiste en que lo llamen "Señor" y que les sacará varias sonrisas en capítulos posteriores por comentarios como: "Me duele la columna!" (?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Y recuerden dejar reviews :B**

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LLEGADA**

Luego de cabalgar por unas dos horas, llegaron al castillo. El trío entró, y se encontraron con Kristoff y Anna muy concentrados con una pila de libros, sándwiches y jugo de naranja.

—Se los ve muy ocupados—dijo Elsa, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a su hermana.

—Claro, Gerda, Elsa nos mandó que... ¿Elsa? ¿Ya llegaron?—dijo confundida la pelirroja, mirando a su hermana.

—Pasaron ciertas cosas horrendas, raras y trágicas—explicó la albina, sentándose, junto con Blackze y David—. Y él es Luis Blackze, alguien con poderes que encontramos en el Bosque Sombrío.

—Un gusto conocerlos—dijo Blackze, estrechando la mano con Anna y Kristoff.

—Lo mismo—respondió Anna—. Bueno, así que cuéntame, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, al ir al bosque... no tardamos casi nada. Pero yo tuve la maravillosa idea de hacer una carrera hasta la última montaña contra David, a caballo, eso implicaba hacer alpinismo con caballos, pues últimamente mis puentes no están funcionando por lo que él casi cae al vacío en múltiples ocasiones—dijo mirando la mesa, nerviosamente—. Bueno, luego nos encontramos con unos lobos que eran inmune al fuego y hielo que querían matar a David, pero un hombre sale de entre las sombras y dice ser el rey de la magia, por lo que nos hace un teletransporte y... nos lleva al Bosque Sombrío, pero tuve la maravillosa idea de pedirle un teletransporte a un extraño por lo que hizo que unas sombras me secuestraran.

Anna arqueó una ceja.

Elsa le dio un codazo a David.

—Sigue contando tú.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—dijo David.

La reina no respondió.

—Bueno, okey, se la habían llevado a un tipo de túnel de madera, la entrada al túnel era una ventana que estaba en un vacío, entonces salté a la ventana y casi cometo un suicidio, pero mi hacha rompió el vidrio, por lo que caí hacia el túnel y me agarré de una cadena... bueno, después el tipo raro Mc. "rey de magia" me quería matar y casi lo logra, pero Félix lo pudo distraer mientras yo abría la celda donde se encontraba Elsa, luego escapamos, pero... nos cambió los poderes.

—¿Qué?—dijo Anna.

—Osea, yo tuve poderes de fuego y él de hielo, él se volvió albino y yo pelirroja, y...

—¿Te volviste pelirroja?—dijo Anna, emocionada.

—Emmm... sí.

—Hubiera estado genial verte así...—dijo la pelirroja, bajando la cabeza.

—Bueno, luego fuimos al Bosque Sombrío y nos encontramos con Luis, él nos iba a ayudar a investigar. Pero de la nada salió un monstruo que... bueno, nos quería matar, entonces me agarró a mi y...

—Trató de agarrarme a mi pero tú te pusiste en medio—corrigió Elsa.

—Bueno, como sea, me tiró al piso y me fracturó el brazo, luego Félix se enojó y lo atacó, Elsa trató de atacarle con fuego pero al parecer era inmune a ese elemento, mientras que Luis lo hizo caer con raíces que lo aprisionaron.

—Pero el monstruo le dio un manotazo a David, lo hizo caer, lo aplastó y... CRASH. La mano derecha fracturada. Luego iba a hacer lo mismo conmigo pero David hizo un escudo de hielo sin mover un músculo y empezó a congelar al monstruo con la mirada y fue algo bastante extraño. Luego, Angelo, el supuesto "rey de la magia" nos dijo que éramos fuertes y cosas por el estilo, nos cambió los poderes y finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad, nos aseguró de que la siguiente vez que vayamos a ese bosque no íbamos a salir con vida, y nos teletransportó hacia donde nos había teletransportado antes.—terminó Elsa.

—Wow.—dijo Anna.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Elsa.

—Ese tipo de cosas no pasa todos los días...

—Es cierto...—dijo la reina mirando el techo—. Bueno, ¿ustedes encontraron información?

—Cero coma uno.—dijo Anna— Solo encontramos la información de que "Saesmour" no existe. Al menos nadie lo registró en libros.

—Hmmm... pues fue como lo dijo Pabbie, es magia nueva.—reflexionó Elsa en voz alta.

—

Luego de pasar un tiempo más hablando sin resolver nada, cada uno fue a dormir. Al ir a dormirse, Elsa pensó en algunas cosas.

Se dio cuenta que ella era la culpable de todo lo que pasó en el Bosque Sombrío. Ella le pidió a Angelo que los transportara. Luego, ella fue la culpable de ser secuestrada por no estar atenta. Luego ella fue la culpable de que David se fracturara unos cuantos huesos porque se había puesto en frente de ella. Ella fue la culpable de casi matar a David en varios puentes. Ella fue la culpable prácticamente de todo lo malo que pasó en el viaje. Se sintió como basura en forma de relleno.

—

**Aquí va el Chap 11! Espero que les haya gustado :B ¿Descubrirán finalmente a qué vienen todas estas locuras de los Saesmour o toda la magia malvada o todos los encapuchados o Angelo o...? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap! :B**

**Saludos! :D**


End file.
